


'Tis the Brothers

by belovedhell (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Surprises, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Sam came out of the bathroom. He gasped when he saw the gift laying on the mattress. Sam rushed to open it. "No way! Dad got it for me!"The smile that was forming on Dean's lips instantly dropped. "No it was—"





	'Tis the Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors. I edited it a couple of times without proofreading it. Also, Sam's like 10, while Dean is 14. Anyways, Merry Christmas guys!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

The windows were foggy and appeared cracked from ice forming around the glass. Sam watched in awe as small snowflakes were falling down the cloudy sky. He didn't care that he wasn't allowed outside— at least until the snowing stopped— just the sight of seeing snow was exciting for him.

Dean ruffled his hair and said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Usually, Sam would roll his eyes or stick out his tongue but decided to let it slide. He was in such a good mood.

John came out of the bathroom. "It's all yours, Dean."

Dean nodded and walked towards the bathroom, door cracked open as he turned on the faucet. Sam never looked away from the scenery that was in front of him. He heard John sitting on the bed and the sound of a duffel bag being open.

"What do you want for Christmas, Sam?" John suddenly asked, prompting Sam to snap his head towards him. He was putting his black boots on, probably getting ready to go for a hunt.

Sam beamed as he realized what his dad was really asking. He finally stopped looking at the window, instead he approached John, eagerly. Dean leaned against the door frame, blushing his teeth, pretending like he wasn't eavesdropping.

"I want a toy airplane! It's a certain modern that could glide on its own," Sam exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. "All the kids in my grade say it's awesome, dad."

"Okay," John answered briefly. He grabbed his gun from under his pillow and tucked it in the back of his jeans.

"You'll be back for Christmas time, right?" Sam asked, making a small, hopeful expression.

"If I finish earlier," he said nothing more, no promises, but it was more than enough for Sam.

Dean turned off the faucet, frowning, knowing deep down that their dad wasn't going to be back for Christmas. Again.

He stared at the way Sam was smiling like an idiot. It hurt Dean to watch his little brother have hope for the impossible. He wasn't going to fail Sammy, though. Dean was going to give him a happy Christmas this time.

So he set out to get Sam the gift he wanted. It wasn't cheap, of course. Dean had to refrain himself from spending money on things he usually would do with it. But it was worth it.

On Christmas night, Dean had the wrapped gift in his hand; he was trembling with excitement as placed it on Sam's bed. He couldn't wait to see the huge smile on his face. Even though John wouldn't be with them for Christmas like Sam was hoping for, at least he got what he wanted.

Sam came out of the bathroom. He gasped when he saw the gift laying on the mattress. Sam rushed to open it. "No way! Dad got it for me!"

The smile that was forming on Dean's lips instantly dropped. "No it was—"

Right on cue, their dad entered the room, prompting Sam to run towards him, giving John a tight hug. "You came, dad! And you brought me the gift. I knew you would!"

John stood there confused before saying, "I couldn't let my little champ be sad. Merry Christmas, son."

Dean turned away from the heartwarming scene. Sam should be hugging him, not John. But… as he saw the happiness radiating from Sam's face, Dean knew that it was worth it. After all, he got his Christmas wish: making sure Sam wasn't disappointed this year.

* * *

The following morning, Dean's eyes fluttered open when he felt somebody shaking him. He wiped the drool from his mouth and blinked, trying to focus above him. "Sammy? What are you—"

"Shush," Sam urged. He placed his finger over his lips as a gesture. "Follow me, Dean."

Dean nodded. He felt Sam's little hand grasping his and then forcing his body upwards. "Hold on, kiddo." Dean yawned. Once he regained his vision, he look around the motel room. The first thing his eyes landed on was John snoring on the couch, with a few beer bottles besides him.

Well, he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

Sam put on his jacket and mittens, then handed Dean his jacket. "You're going slow!" he whispered loudly.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled.

After they were all bundled up in warm clothes, they headed outside. It was a cold morning, and sleet covered the whole ground, all the way above to the trees.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked once sleep was out of his system.

Sam didn't answer. He only kept tugging Dean. Dean glanced at their held mitten hands. Gulping, Dean averted his gaze, his cheeks turned pink just by seeing it.

They arrived at a park not too far from the motel. Simple park, no swing set or jungle gym. Only a track and soccer nets across each other.

"I know it was you, Dean." Sam let go of his hand in order to turn around. Dean sighed. The jig was up. "Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"You got excited when it was from dad. I didn't want to ruin it." He shrugged. He stared anywhere but at Sam's hazel eyes.

"Dean…" Sam hugged him. "You're the only person who really matters. I just wanted a normal Christmas, that's all." Dean closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth from Sammy, as he wrapped his arms around his tiny frame.

"You're the only person that matters to me, too," Dean admitted. "I love dad and all, but he's not the kid I raised all my life." Sam gazed directly at him, puff of warm breath coming out of his mouth, as if he was shocked by Dean's words. Then he raised himself on his tippy toes and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

When he pulled away, Sam grasped onto his forearms, and shut his eyes, waiting for the worse to come— but here's the thing. It wouldn't.

Dean smiled. His cheeks matching Sam's red ones as he watched his little brother chewing on upper lip.

"Sammy," Dean whispered, mouth ghosting over Sam's. He found it adorable when Sam peeked with one eye, but before he could know what was happening, Dean kissed him: soft and slow. It last for a few seconds, and it was Sam's greatest moments.

Both rested their foreheads on one another and stared into each other's eyes with a familiar glint.

"Merry Christmas, Dean. Sorry I didn't get you anything."

Dean let out a quiet laugh, then said, "But you did. You gave me everything I could ever want. Merry Christmas, Sammy."


End file.
